


Trial by Fire

by dreams_love_magic



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Burnplay, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 16:37:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10416450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreams_love_magic/pseuds/dreams_love_magic
Summary: She was the first human he didn’t picture burning in his mind’s eye. So of course, as fate often had it, the heat found its way in anyway.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm totally taken with this pairing, which hit me out of left field. This is obviously AU. If people don't seem to hate it I have much more to tell! I also may add Rumple eventually, because I'm a sucker for threesomes.

It wasn’t meant to happen.

Hades could not feel heat himself, not the same way that fragile human skin did. To him heat was a pleasant buzz, an almost pleasurable tingle that rushed across his decayed nerve endings and made him smile. _Humans burnt in the flames_ , he had told a damned soul once, _but gods came alive_. So in hindsight, it was something he should have considered when he adopted a human lover. Perhaps heat was just so much a part of who he was that he forgot not everyone lived with the burning under their skin, with the rage that kept his undead veins feeling warm.

Belle had come into his life as a cool breeze and made him feel frighteningly normal. While the thought itself terrified him, the rush he got when she touched his arm was akin only to the ecstasy of magic flowing through him. She was the first human he didn’t picture burning in his mind’s eye; the first woman whose pale skin didn’t blacken and crack every time he imagined spending time with her.

So of course, as fate often had it, the heat found its way in anyway.

Hades often found himself distracted when he was with her (and the gods would laugh themselves sick if they saw the fearsome lord of the Underworld so taken with such a slip of a girl). In a situation such as this, skin pressed to naked skin and the way her hair dripped into her smile, he had absolutely no chance. Whenever she kissed him he felt almost human - and he indulged the both of them frequently, drugged on the chance to for once feel something other than abject anger. The water flowed around them, and when little Belle ( _the minx, the seducer, the goddess_ ) moved her mouth to his neck and licked away the droplets the clung there, Hades let go.

He felt the pleasant tingle that typically signified an increase of heat across his skin. In the current moment it could have been Belle herself, with her little body pressed full against his, that caused such a sense. He should have known better, having felt the sensation for millennia, but again - _distracted_. When Belle’s soft fingertips at his waist became nails digging into his skin, her precious lips opening around a gasp, Hades knew that it was true heat and not the metaphorical sense from a harlequin novel. _Stupid, stupid_. He relished the sting of her breaking the skin at his side even as he reached for the shower knob, intending to cool the spray down manually in the hopes that his mind would follow. He hadn’t been prepared for her hand to shoot out and clamp around his wrist and froze (and how often could one say _that_ about Hades?). 

“Belle?” he asked, his voice the same perpetual murmur he always had around her. He pressed a kiss against her shoulder, peering down her back at the bright red skin that greeted him. A feeling of _something_ filled his chest, something that made him want to smile, and he pushed it down. _Inappropriate._

Her response was a loosening of her grip on him, and instead of turning the water to a cooler temperature, he turned the spray off entirely. There was no good way for him to handle her without brushing against the tender skin of her back, so he cupped her elbows as he stepped backward out of the shower. She followed, falling into his body the moment they were level and sinking her teeth into his collarbone. Hades choked on the moan the action provoked and ushered her into the bedroom, urging her to lay on her stomach as he searched for something to cool her skin.

“You should have let me turn it down,” he muttered, because he was supposed to. People weren’t meant to enjoy seeing their lover injured, and they _definitely_ weren’t supposed to take pride in how well their lover could handle a burn. Hades could see Belle smile from where her face was turned into the pillow, a dreamy look that was severely out of place with the heat emanating from her skin.

“It doesn’t hurt,” she finally told him in a soft voice. He shot her a sardonic look as he continued going through her nightstand, finally finding a bottle of lotion with a sense of victory. He heard her sigh deeply as he set the bottle next to her reading lamp and proceeded to pump the silky liquid into his palm. “Well, it does a bit, but it feels kind of like a sunburn,” she amended. He had the urge to laugh at her comparison but managed to keep it down to a small smile as he knelt on the bed, his knees at either side of her hips.

Smoothing the lotion up her back caused her to flinch, but a moan followed not soon after that both reassured him and made his body twitch. Had he been hard this whole time? It certainly didn’t help that she rolled her hips back into him, his arousal obviously not a secret. It was probably improper, he surmised, to be sexually aroused that your partner had gotten burnt. He really wasn’t doing a very good job at this ‘human lover’ thing.

“I don’t mind, you know,” she informed him, that same soft voice of hers that always soothed his own inflamed senses. He startled himself with an abrupt, depreciative laugh.

“I find that hard to believe.” To confirm his point he dragged a single nail down the middle of her back, and the way she hissed and flinched away told tales. She wiggled afterward, trying to turn so she could see him over her shoulder, and he pressed his lotioned hands harder against her shoulders to keep her down. “I’m not done,” he told her, as if that would stop someone as stubborn as Belle. True to form, she pulled her knees up under herself and pushed up until she was kneeling, her freshly lotioned back pressing into his chest. 

“It feels like…” She trailed off in thought, tilting her head until he had no choice but to kiss the expanse of neck she provided. She hummed, pulling his hands around her body until he was cupping her breasts, smearing remnants of lavender scent around her nipples. “Like I felt a part of you,” she finally finished.

“You definitely have, and you can again,” he teased her, pressing his hips forward to push his cock against her lower back. She giggled, and the fact that she _could_ giggle in this situation made his non-heart flutter.

“I intend to. But that’s not exactly what I mean.”

He tugged the hard points of her nipples between his fingers as punishment for confusing him, and she moaned. He did too, when she reached down and dug her nails into his thighs. He was really a sucker for those talons of hers, and she knew it.

“It’s like a tattoo. When I feel the heat on my skin, I feel like you’re branding me,” she finally managed. Her words flowed through him, conjuring up an image of his hands pressing a red hot image onto her flesh to sear her skin forever, and he shuddered. His mouth clamped onto her shoulder as he struggled to keep from thrusting against her. _Wrong wrong wrong stop not okay_. 

Belle’s hand slipped behind herself and between their bodies, her back arching to allow the movement. The loss he felt when her skin pulled away was instantly replaced with her cool fist wrapping around him, and he may have been a god but he came immediately when she squeezed him. 

She probably didn’t appreciate the way he was panting directly into her ear, trying to bring himself back to some semblance of control. Then again, Hades had assumed she wouldn't have appreciated being burned by her Underworld lover, but it was a strange day. When he drew his first full post-orgasm breath, he pushed her back down onto her stomach. She giggled again, pushing her hips back in impatience for his ever-heated fingers, and her eagerness made him grin. The moment he pressed three digits inside her, her giggles turned to shrieks. It was one of his favorite parts.

And if he just so happened to stare at the redness of her back the entire time he fingered her, he knew she wouldn’t judge him.


End file.
